Unique
by torned-angel
Summary: Sakura keeps on training for strenght and Sasuke comes back. Love will bloom between them but SAkura to be only kidnapped by Akatsuki. An OC enters the picture and will replace Sakura as the hostage. ItaSaku SasuOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Unique_**

Hello! This is my second fic and to those who are reading my first story Melodies of Life, I'm sorry to say that it will not be updated anymore. It was a failure so I really hope this fic won't be like the first one. This is a very confusing story about which Sakura is paired to and oh yeah; there will be an OC here. SHE and Sakura will be the main characters here in my story.

hamgirl- I really appreciate your reviews in my first story and pls. do read this one.

And to the others, who also made reviews to my first one, I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am very sorry to discontinue that one but maybe… I might be able to update but don't expect it to be soon.

Well, here's the first chapter! Pls. enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Do you want to eat the mouth-watering, finger…" 

"licking Ramen? Naruto, I told you a hundred times that I'm training!" The pink-haired kunoichi scolded .the 18 year-old Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto- an ANBU belonging to the Hunter Squad. 18 year-old, single and lives at Hidden Leaf village. The Hunter Squad is a group of ANBUs that are tasked to battle. They are usually paired to ninjas who belong in the Acolyte Squad. He is very cheerful but childish too.

"Sakura-chan, you're the best ninja already! You've already defeated me!" Naruto protested.

Haruno Sakura- an ANBU belonging to the Battle Acolyte Squad. 18 year-old, single and lives at the Hidden Leaf village. The BAS are the ninjas who battle and at the same time, can heal. They are the highest forms of ANBUs. She is the best ninja in town since Uchiha is gone.

"Yeah, I know Naruto… but being the best in town doesn't mean that you shouldn't stop training, Naruto. What if there was someone out there, right now stronger than me." She lectured.

"Oh… ok, Sakura-chan…" Naruto scratched the back of his head

"You better go back to your pair. Hinata might be angry right now." She told him.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kissed Sakura's cheek and left.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama. We have spotted Uchiha Sasuke 150km. Away from Konoha." An ANBU reported. 

"Well. Look for him. Take the Swordsman Squad. We need not to kill him." Tsunade reported.

"Hai!" With that, he disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, the council is waiting!" Shizune shouted.

" Oh, yes, yes!" Tsunade shove her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Kitechi!" Kiba waved. 

"Yes, Kiba nii-san?" The pink-haired jounin asked.

"Will you be taking the ANBU test?" Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground.

"Oh, yes. Ofcourse!" The girl exclaimed.

"What Squad would you like you join?" He asked.

"The Acolyte Squad perhaps." She replied.

"Good Luck!" Kiba told her cousin.

"Thanks." She hugged him.

Inuzaka Kitechi- A jounin who will take the Acolyte Squad test. 17 year-old, single. The cousin of Inuzaka Kiba. She seldom goes out of her house. She is cheerful, friendly, and caring.

Inuzaka Kiba- An ANBU belonging to the Hunter Squad. 19 years-old, engaged to Mitsuya Kagemi. (A/N:OC) Owns a cute pup named Akamaru. He is sometimes stubborn but deep inside, he is very kind and caring.

* * *

Yeah this chappie is short. It's the prologue, okay? I would make the next ones longer… I really hope you would leave me a review!J 

Oh, let's take a look on the Unique dictionary.

Swordsman Squad- Well, they also battle like the hunters but are not given the rights to kill their opponents unlike the Hunter Squad.

Acolyte Squad- partnered to The Hunter Squad. They just heal and support their pair.

Well, these are the last 2 forms of squads in ANBU.

Don't forget to review!

Sakura-blossom99 logging out.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

_Unique_

Hello! I'm back! Pls. review and review and review and review!

Here's the second chappie…Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Why are you late?" The Hyuuga asked. (A/N: OOCHinata) 

"Do we have a meeting today?" Naruto looked at his wristwatch.

"Yes… Weren't given a mission yesterday?" Hinata told him.

"Yesterday?… Oh yeah! The one including the word kill?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! The fight with the stone nins." Hinata informed.

"Yes, yes…. That one… Well, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and lifted his hands toward Hinata.

Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"Hai." She nodded and took his hand. (A/N: NaruHina)

* * *

"What will you be taking?" The examiner asked. 

"The test for Acolyte." Kitechi answered.

"Wait… didn't you take the test already? I remember you… you took the test for Battle Acolyte… right, Miss Haruno?" The clerk studied her face.

"I'm sorry but my name is Inuzaka Kitechi… Here is my application form." She handed a piece of paper to the clerk.

"My apologies… I thought you were Haruno Sakura…" The clerk said as she read her name with her picture.

"Proceed to room 67 for your test." The clerk instructed.

"Arigato." She bowed and left.

Kitechi stared at the number of the room before her… 67

'I'm ready for this…' She nodded with determination and turned the knob. She slowly opened the door and went inside. Everyone stared at her as she entered the room. Most of the examinees were women. At the same time, the examiner appeared in the middle, drawing the attention of all applicants.

"Welcome, examinees… After exactly 15 minutes we will begin the test. Meanwhile, to kill time, rest for awhile so that you would be in perfect shape for the test. You will need a lot of chakra here." The examiner told them.

Kitechi went to a seat near an open window. She stared at the skies.

'Good luck…'

* * *

Sakura laid herself lazily on the grass. She stared at the blue skies and found herself lost in thoughts about a certain Uchiha. She shook her head and tried to think of something else. Suddenly, she felt a strong presence walking towards her. She lifted her body and look at the person. 

"It's been awhile since I saw you." Neji sat beside her.

"Hai. Been awhile… How are you with Tenten-chan?" She asked, finding question voice very amusing. Neji noticed it too and looked at her strangely.

"Hey, don't look at me like that? So how are you with her?" She asked.

Neji turned his gaze to the tree 1km before him.

"We broke up." He said.

"Why is that?" Sakura frowned.

"Well, she said that our relationship wouldn't work when she knew that I was forcedly engaged with Hyuuga Hetera." He explained.

"And who's that?" Sakura asked.

"A Hyuuga from the branch family like me. Us branch family were married to one another unlike the Head whom are free to choose their spouses." He said.

"Too bad… Why don't you do something?" She asked, her voice showing her disappointment.

"I can't break our rules." Neji calmly said.

"And that's it! How about Tenten! Do you think she really wanted to break up with you! Yeah, maybe her decision was right! Because she knows that you would not …"

"I will! But how? Tell me, Sakura!" He pinned her on the ground.

"Fight for your future and show them what marriage really means!" She spat.

"I'm sorry…" He sat again and let go of her.

"It's okay, Neji… If you love Tenten, fight for her… Don't let her make the first move." She winked. Neji hugged his friend and whispered, "Arigato."

* * *

"So how's the exam?" Kiba asked. 

"It was a bit difficult but it went well." Kitechi smiled as she carried Akamaru.

"So when will be the results posted?" Kiba asked.

"Tomorrow." Kitechi answered.

"Well are you expecting to be qualified?" Kiba smiled.

"Well, I always think positive so I say yes I will pass." She smiled warmly.

"Anyway, who is Haruno Sakura?"

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, surrender now or we'll have to eliminate you." An ANBU told him. 

"Aren't you just Swordsman ANBUs?" He smirked.

'Shit… we were caught!'

"Anyway, I'll go with you…" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"…?"

"Let's go."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…. 

"Yessss!" Kitechi jumped for joy.

"I passed, I passed, I passed!" She sing-sang.

"Mom! Kitechi passed!" Kiba shouted, making everyone go to the living room.

"Congratulations, Kitechi." Mrs. Inuzaka hugged her.

"Arigato." She smiled.

"What does this means?"

"PARTY!"

* * *

Tenten sat in her bed curled to a ball. She hugged her knees tightly and sobbed softly. 

"Tenten," A voice boomed.

She lifted her face and saw Neji.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist.

"Neji! What are you trying to do! I told you it won't work!" Tenten told him.

"It won't work unless we try." He said seriously. He pulled her closer.

"I guess we should try…" Wit that, he kissed her.

* * *

"Why did you call for me, Hokage-sama?" She asked. 

"Well, it's about your new partner." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kitechi nodded.

"Inuzaka Kitechi, I would like you to meet your pair, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you would leave a review.: ) Tere is no new word in the _Unique _dictionary so agin, pls. leave a review. 

sakura-blossom logging out

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

_Unique_

Hello! I'm back! Many thanks to gap-djpuppy, Itachi349 and especially toTears like Crystalsfor their nice reviews.

Well… I got a bit depressed when I knew that I just had five reviews all in all so… pls. …Can you tell me a nice sequel that will attract many reviewers? Many thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I've been trying to plead to Masashi Kishimoto to give me at least Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Hinata and Naruto but it just didn't work! (joke! I never went to Japan…) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IT"S CHARACTERS… (cries hard)

Here's the third chappie!

* * *

"Nishida Kitechi? Isn't that Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice with a bit of curiosity.

"Look at her eyes." Tsunade told him. Sasuke stared at her eyes for awhile and noticed that it was brown.

"Gomen." He mumbled.

"I-it's okay… I-I'm used to it…" She suddenly stammered.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked her. Sasuke looked at her.

"The-the seal… is there a seal on your neck?" Kitechi looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No." He said coldly. Tsunade gave him a questioned look but soon nodded and agreed with him.

"Yes, Kitechi… There is no seal placed on Sasuke's neck."

"Hai." Kitechi nodded.

"Well, that's all you two are dismissed and Sasuke, you might want to visit your old team." Tsunade suggested.

"I will." After saying those words, he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura sat alone on the bench at the Cherry Blossom Park. Kakashi was on a meeting while Naruto was in a mission. Sakura sighed. 'How boring…' She told herself. She stopped from training awhile ago. 'Naruto was offering Ramen and now… where is he?' She thought. She stared at the sky and suddenly felt a presence heading towards her.

She got a kunai from her holster and aimed for the nearing presence.

* * *

Sasuke knew where to go… to the Park.

As he was about to reach Sakura, he saw a kunai flying towards him. 'What the hell?' He thought as he got the kunai using his fingers.

He saw who threw the weapon and it was… Sakura.

She lifted her beatiful face to see who was it. To her shock, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She uttered in disbelief. Sasuke went towards her.

"Long time no see, Sakura." He said with his usual "without-emotion" face.

"Sasuke-kun… why are you here?" She asked as she moved back.

"Are you afraid Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her eyes. It was full of fear but sorrow too… Sorrow for he had left and fear because of his seal…

The seal Orochimaru gave him to gain power… to avenge his clan but unfortunately, it did not work. Itachi was nowhere to be found. He moves around the country of Fire and Snow and was never caught sight of… As an Uchiha… He must be powerful… and that what Itachi have… power. The power Sasuke craved for or more great! To defeat his once ally, to defeat his once caring brother… What had happened to them? To the brothers who were once inseparable? Because of one reason Sasuke could never hear and if he does…. Could never understand… Why he killed his own clan… and joined Akatsuki…

Itachi is unreadable. He carries his mask always and would never remove it with others present. Itachi, a great shinobi, graduated at the age of seven, which cared for his brother, who smiled… was now cold and quiet. Dangerously quiet… The quietness you wouldn't want to encounter… Uchiha Itachi is a _silent killer._

Sakura stared at Sasuke's eyes… coldness she could only see… but perhaps also blazing revenge can be seen within them. She shifted a bit and cleared her throat, "No." She lied.

Sasuke eyed Sakura and sat beside her. He faced her and started to ask questions about team 7 since he left. If Naruto and Sakura were already together… If Kakashi still reads his perverted book which turned the conversation into a funny and comfortable for the both of them. After an hour and half of chitchatting, Sakura sighed and stared at the grey clouds.

"I think it's going to rain…" Sakura told the raven-haired guy beside her.

"Too late…" The rain poured, wetting the clothes of the two teammates. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and rushed her to shelter. They found a bus stop and went under its shelter.

Sakura stared at the pouring rain. Droplets of water were falling… They were as many as her tears when Sasuke left, she cried for him, yearned for him and this has paid off. He was now here, standing with her while waiting for the rain to stop.

Sasuke, on the other side, thought of the droplets his sweat for training… but it was not enough… he needed to train more… so the rain and his sweat wasn't enough… wasn't enough…

Sasuke noticed Sakura slightly shivering. He took of his cloak, revealing his mascular body wrapped with bandage. He placed the jacket on Sakura shoulders resulting her to turn around and give him thanks.

Sakura was always like this… smiling, saying thanks even if it really did not help… She was not showing her true feelings, she too wore a mask like Itachi… Hers is the positive mask while Itachi's was the negative… if they were joined… what would the result be? Lies. Pure lies.

"Sakura, I…"

"Look Sasuke! The rain stopped!" Sakura pointed happily as her hair bounced in the air.

_As he said… the rain wasn't enough…

* * *

_

'5 down, 2 to go' Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata who was running out of Chakra… The enemies were powerful though they have a low number.

"Naruto-kun! Behind you!" Hinata shouted as the stone nin jumped above and took his sword from his sheath. Naruto turned around and defended himself with his katana. Kling! Naruto said, "Naruto fubuki no jutsu!" he copied another technique from Sakura. The sword exploded and the stone nin went crashing on the ground.

"Heal!" Hinata shouted as she stretched her hand infront of Naruto. Green chakra jolted to Naruto, regenerating his cells.

"Don't heal me too much, Hinata-chan! Watch out for your chakra!" Naruto told her as she slowly pants. Naruto looked around him… the last stone nin was missing… As he turned to Hinata…

"Hinata! Behind you!" Naruto shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Hinata shrieked.

The sword hit Hinata on the stomach… it went through her…

"HINATA!"

* * *

SLAP!

"You can't break our rules!" Hiashi shouted, his hand stretched infront of Neji. Tenten rushed to Neji's side. She was in tears. She cannot stand seeing her love being hurt… I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Neji… it's no use… Pls. stop this already…" Tenten pleaded. Neji looked at her and rubbed her cheek.

"Let's not give up." He told her. Tenten looked at him then nodded tiredly. She sighed and faced Hiashi.

"What do you think does marriage means, Hiashi-sama?"

* * *

Kitechi walked on the streets… her expression was ignorant… but still she could hear laughters around her… children running… playing… Doing thing she had never done when she was a child… enjoying childhood…

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, can we go get ice cream?" A little girl with pink hair asked as she tugged the polo of her father._

"_Sorry, my musume… Otou-san is a bit busy to get ice cream… why don't you ask Okaa-san?" Her father suggested._

"_But that's the same thing mother said!" She protested._

"_Look here, Kitechi. I am busy so I don't have time to go with you. Even your mom is busy… Why don't you do things that will make you a better person, like studying?"_

"_But there's no test tomorrow!"_

"_That's enough! No test or there is a test, you will study, understand? Now go… and don't disturb me again." Her father said coldly._

_Kitechi stared at her father and blurted, "I hate both of you!" and ran to her room. Her father didn't care, shrugged and went back to work as if she hasn't said those words._

_Kitechi sobbed softly in her bed murmuring three words again and again. "I hate you."_

_After several years, Kitechi and her parents were like strangers to each other. The little girl often goes to her cousin's house for a couple of weeks, and only there were she felt loved. One incident was when she was about to go home and forgot her way… Mrs. Inuzaka wasn't able to give her a ride for she was still at work. Her parents didn't dare look for her or at least be worried. She found her way home by herself._

_When Kitechi was at the age of thirteen… as she was half-awake lying on her bed, she heard a conversation with her father and a woman. They were going to sell her to that woman and make her a slave. Kitechi couldn't believe her ears. She right away called the police (In their place, there were no ninjas but Kitechi was because of the blood flowing in her veins) and had her parents arrested… She then moved with her cousins as her parent stood trial and was found guilty…_

_End of Flashback_

All she needed was love from her parents… and that's the only thing the didn't want to give her…

Now she was happy with her second family but nothing can really replace the love of a true parent… Sometimes, she visits her parents who were sentenced on lifetime imprisonment. They just ignore her as if she was a totally stranger. Kitechi couldn't help but cry about this… Love of a true parent was all she needed… Was all she yearned for… but this cannot happen and she was sure about this.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope I get a lot of reviews this time! I'll still keep on dreaming!

Sakura-blosson99 logging out

Ja!


End file.
